Lyndis Shigure
Lyndis Shigure '(リンしぐれ, The Lake Held The Rain That Fell in Autumn'') is the South Lieutenant of the 14th Division. She is the best friend of Nami Masaharu, as they share a common bond in being the elder sister to a mischeivious shinigami brother. Lyndis plays a major supporting role in the Soul Society arc. Appearance Lyndis is a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. How she wears her hair varies from time to time. She has a rather voluptuous figure, something that often causes Captain of the 4th Division Kakyoku Kawakaze to blush, and when she is not working Lyndis can be seen wearing a long revealing dress, sporting a striped pattern. When she knowingly heads into combat she changes into a tight fitting battle outfit. The battle suit is sleeveless and skin-tight, being divided into 3 sections; the main body of the suit and the legs of the suit from the thigh down are both white with black patterning, with the space between them being a deep brown. The entire suit is trimmed with gold patterns and Lyndis sports a matching white headband. On her arms, Lyndis can be seen wearing long black sleeves, with the section from her elbow down bearing chunky, gray wrist-guards. Outside of battle, Lyndis can usually be found wearing her Captain attire. Her outfit consists of little more than a tabard-like garment that barely covers her front and back, with a sizable slit exposing her cleavage. The attire is open on both sides of her body except for a small attachment at her waist, and she dons long black boots that leave her upper thighs bare. Lyndis also wears a small blue haori over her shoulders. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Energy: --Spiritual Energy grants an increase in vision, allowing her to see five seconds ahead in time, she calls this her Fortune Eye. : '''Jigokuchō Manipulation: Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Zanpakuto Sode no Shinkugai (袖白雪, Sleeve of Scarlet Ashes): Is the name of Lyndis' zanpakuto. In its sealed state it takes the form of a small green orb that Lyndis carries around with her. Oddly enough, Lyndis does not even have to touch her zanpakuto as it floats behind her when not in use. Sode no Shinkugai also acts as the counterpart to Sode no Shirayuki, held by Rukia Kuchiki. Shikai: Its release command is "Perform". Lyndis holds her zanpakuto out in front of her body in her palm and turns it in a clockwise manner. While she is turning it, the orb shatters revealing a completely pale white sword. As Lyndis continues to turn her arm the blade, hilt and tsuba turn completely black, with red ribbons flowing from its hilt. The release of her zanpakuto comes with a release of heat and a large dark cloud forming around the battlefield obscuring vision for anyone in the area. Shikai Special Ability: Sode no Shinkugai has control over gunpowder, much like Rangiku Matsumoto's Haineko, but uses it in a different manner. With her zanpakuto, Lyndis is able to create large explosions or flames by simply igniting the gunpowder with her spiritual energy. Like Kaname Tōsen's Suzumushi and Kisuke Urahara's Benihime, Sode no Shinkugai possesses more than one ability in Shikai. Sode no Shinkugai shikai abilities are named "performances" much like Rukia's own zanpakuto are labeled as "dances". *'Some no Seino, Funka' (性能を, First Performance, Explosion): Lyndis generates a large quantity of gunpowder around her location by spinning her blade around his body in a semi-circle before thrusting forward causing the cloud of gunpowder to become superheated as it flies toward the target's location, allowing her to create a violent chain explosion around the opponent. *'Tsugi no Seino, Senpu' (つむじ風, Next Performance, Whirlwind): Bankai: Not Yet Revealed Category:Female Category:Females Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Lieutenant Category:Lieutenants Category:South Lieutenant Category:14th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Soul Society Resident Category:Supporting Character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character